


Out of sight, out of mind.

by TheVesselFamily



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I wrote this in public, M/M, Made with lyrics from a song, My boyfriend was helping me by reading out the lyrics for me, They deserve happiness., connor has a crush on evan, people were staring, teen and up for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVesselFamily/pseuds/TheVesselFamily
Summary: Evan is tired of the pity-party bullshit and just wants to be human, but he doesn’t know how.





	Out of sight, out of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii ;)  
> Sorry I realized how easy it was to turn Evan into a sass monster  
> Heavy implications on MONSTER  
> anyway I love Heidi and jared they’re trying
> 
> (Lyrics from and based off this song: https://youtu.be/Va5HG9m7vNE)

_I can’t shake this feeling, there’s some hidden meaning in everybody’s glances and stares._

Evan walked through the empty halls, he was pulled out of his 3rd period class for a counseling session.

_I know your discussing how I have been suffering, the thought of that makes me scared._

The schools counselor was talking about how he’s been distant, not talking at all to anyone, he was worried. Evan usually always talked through his problems, even if he rambles on, he still talks.

_I will never be okay with this kind of unstable life. I will never win the war despite how hard I think I fight. No matter any move I make I can never get it right._

“Your mother is worried, Evan. She says you’re not talking to her anymore.”

_I can’t say that I have the greatest connection with anything here on earth._

”I have nothing to say”

_And when they all see me, they smile in pity, and ask me if my heart still hurts._

“You always have something to say, Evan.”

_No matter the answer, they freeze and they clamor, and say that everything is alright._

”Your mother loves you, Evan.”

_And high on their saddle, the satisfied cattle, pretend that everything is fine._

”Thank you, Dr. Sherman.” 

_If this is all that is all that it is, then I want off this ride._

That’s when he saw him. The crackhead of the school, Connor Murphy. He was just sitting there, in front of a fucked up locker. He didn’t move, or flinch, or do anything, like a corpse. We only moved when Evan approached him. He acutely looked up before moving away quickly and abruptly.

_And if this is all that it is, then I’m wasting my time._

“You okay?”

_And so I’ve waited all these years for your eternity._

“No.”

_That’s when I saw everything started and ended with me_

“Oh.”

_And I apologize to you for all my ugly greed_

“How about you?”

_I’ve never had what you gave me_

“I just want to be treated like a human.”

_You gave me..._

“You and I, what is it? Hansen? You and I, dear Evan Hansen, go hand in hand with being terrified.” Connor put his hand on Evan’s shoulder

_You gave me..._

“Pertrified” Evan leaned on is hand.

_What I need._

“I’m tired of peoples bullshit.”

_I will never be okay with this kind of unstable life. I will never win the war no matter how hard I think I fight. No matter any move I make I can never get it right._

“But you know what they all say, ‘out of sight, out of mind.’”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic!! I wrote it on my phone at olive garden.  
> See ya


End file.
